Lipstick On Your Collar
by broadwaybaby4205
Summary: ONESHOT! Brenda forgets her sweater at the station on a rainy day and gets a little surprise when she goes back to get it. Pairing: BrendaCorny.


**Author's Note: Wellll, this is a Brenda/Corny oneshot I'm writing for missBENNETT's sweet sixteen! Happy birthday, chica! ******** Anyway, this is a oneshot, so read and review. I typically don't write Brenda and Corny like this, but I realized the way I was writing them was overly mushy, out of character, and highly unrealistic, so I figured why not try something new? Anyway, no flames please, although constructive criticism is welcome! ******** Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Hairspray is not mine. **

Brenda internally groaned as the icy droplets of rain water fell lightly on her perfectly sprayed and styled hair. She had forgotten her sweater in her dressing room at the station and had to run back in to get it. Sadly for her, not only was she lacking a sweater, but every other kind of rain gear as well. It was November already. God, did she need new rain boots.

As quickly as possible, she swung open the back door and sauntered inside, rapidly heading toward her dressing room. She glanced around, noticing the station seemed empty, most of the lights being off. She quietly slid open the small door on the right side of the building and saw her blue sweater sitting on the back of her chair.

She slid it on and couldn't help but look in the mirror. God, she was a mess. The top portion of her hair had managed to stay in place, but her pigtails hung limply around her soaked, porcelain face. She looked around the capacious pink room until her eyes landed on an object in front of Amber's vanity. It was her hairdryer. Amber would never know if she used it.

Brenda made her way over to the dryer and began allowing the hot air to fan against her rain soaked tresses. She shut her eyes, allowing the warmth to fan over her icy face. Immediately, she felt a wave of relief wash over her and immersed herself in the hot sensation.

That is, until she felt something tap her shoulder. Dropping the hair dryer on the floor, unplugging it in the process, she screamed and whipped around. When she saw who was in front of her, however, she simply blushed and found herself feeling utterly ridiculous.

Corny Collins hovered over her in his signature purple suit with a smirk in place.

"Dear God, Corny, you scared me half to death", Brenda breathed, picking up Amber's blow-dryer and setting it in its proper place on her vanity.

"What are you still doing here, Brenda?" he inquired, eyeing her.

"Oh, um, well, you see, I forgot my sweater here and I came back to get it, and my hair was wet, so I figured I would just, um, dry it really, uh, quickly", she stammered in response.

"I see", Corny chuckled.

"And what are you doing here so late?" Brenda interrogated, not noticing his missing tie, slightly rumpled shirt, and the maroon lipstick stain on the collar of his shirt, "Shouldn't you be home?"

"I had some business to attend to", he coolly replied.

"I see", Brenda repeated.

"So, would you like something to drink?" Corny suggested, "I have a coffee machine in my office".

"Uh, sure", Brenda agreed, following him out of her shared dressing room and into his private one.

"So, Brenda, what are your plans tonight?" he asked, pouring the water into the coffee machine.

Honestly, Brenda was going to the bookstore with her grandmother, Audrey. Audrey wanted to pick up a new informational book on wolves, but couldn't drive herself, so Brenda was giving her a ride and then spending time with her all night. But she certainly did not want to admit that to Corny Collins, the man with whom she had been harboring s secret infatuation for as long as she could remember.

"Um, nothing special", she weakly smiled as Corny stepped behind her.

Dear God, she could feel his breathe on her neck.

"Hmm, I see", he whispered into her ear.

Her heart began to beat uncontrollably as she became incredibly aware of the fact that she was alone with Corny Collins and he was currently less than an inch away from her.

"What about you?" she gasped, attempting to stay calm; however, she was failing miserably.

"Nothing…yet", he breathed, bringing his lips down to kiss her shoulder.

She inwardly sighed as he moved his soft, tender lips slowly along her creamy, pale skin.

"Corny, what are you doing?" she managed to choke as he began to trail his lips along her jaw line.

"What do you think?" he smirked as he made his way in front of her and finally placed his lips against hers.

Her palms began to sweat and her head spun as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She broke apart from him for just a moment to ask one question.

"You won't tell Brad will you?" she begged.

"He'll never find out", he assured, bringing her mouth to his once again.

He used his arm that was not supporting her back to lift her up onto his desk and the two continued with their activities. Brenda smirked as his lips caressed her neck. Her grandmother could wait a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, um, I suppose I'll see you on the show Monday. This was fun", Brenda giggled.

"Do you think you can stay after?" Corny suggested with a wink.

Brenda felt like she was on top of the world. She would find a way to stay after if she wasn't able to. She would do anything. No one had ever made her feel the way Corny made her feel.

"I'm sure I can work it out", she grinned, pressing one final kiss against his lips before bouncing out of the station with a smile in place on her lips. She headed out to her car and as she started her ignition she sighed to herself. This was by far the best day of her life. Ever. Corny Collins wanted her. Her. And not anybody else. She was so busy daydreaming that she did not notice a hot pink convertible pull up across the way from her as she pulled out of the driveway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tammy Smithsonian adjusted her hair one more time before stepping out of her hot pink convertible in her little purple dress and marching inside WZZT **(A/N: This is based off of the Broadway musical and it's WZZT in the musical, so yeah)** Studios as a white Oldsmobile drove off. She swung open the door and headed inside to see Corny's office door open. Inside, he was sitting looking over some paperwork.

"Tammy", he grinned, "Pleasure to see you".

"You too", she devilishly responded, "What have you been doing? Sitting around waiting for me to come and entertain you?"

"Something like that", Corny responded with a smirk.

**Fin**

**A/N: Wellll, that's it. Review! **


End file.
